prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready・Action!
is the first insert song to appear in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is first performed by Mirai Momoyama and Emo Moegi in Episode 01. Performers * Mirai Momoyama & Emo Moegi - (Episode 01), (Episode 02), (Episode 05), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 11), (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 30) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Now on air The only one torai and gō Yattemiyō! Kimi rashiku ikō Yattemiyō! Dokidoki afurete tomaranai Muzukashī keredo kantan Ima sugu redī ・ akushon! Ryōte ja tarinai yaritai koto wo Omoi kittemite Torai and gō yattemiyō! |-| Kanji= Now on air　ラブリーパワフルに The only one　う～ん　クールも好き！ 今日からわたし変わってみた！ キラッと　さくっとTry and go やってみよう！ ココロはもうわかってるでしょう そう　君のホントの長所 あとは魅せかた次第 自分らしく Go できること　もっと教えて できないこと　フォローしあって 似合うもの　みんなそれぞれ 君らしくいこう ひごと増えてく 願いの宝物 ほら最初の一歩 早くこっちに来て！ キラッとプリティ さくっとチャレンジ やってみよう！ ドキドキあふれて止まらない それはチャンスなんじゃない？ 変わることって むずかしいけれどカンタン いますぐレディー・アクション！ 未来ひろがる　友情　エモーション 両手じゃ足りないやりたいことを 思い切ってみて Try and go　やってみよう！ |-| English= Now on air The only one try and go Let's try it! Go as the way you truly are Let's try it! The overwhelming throbbing won't stop Are difficult but easy Right now Ready · Action! My both hands aren't enough for the things I want to do So stop thinking Try and go, let's try it! Full Version Romaji= Now on air The only one Try and go Yattemiyō! Ima sugu redī・akushon! Mirai hirogaru yūjō emōshon Ryōte ja tarinai yaritai koto wo Omoi kitte mite Yattemiyō! Kimi rashiku ikō Yattemiyō! Dokidoki afurete tomaranai Muzukashī keredo kantan Ima sugu redī・akushon! Ryōte ja tarinai yaritai koto wo Omoi kitte mite Try and go yattemiyō! Yattemiyō! Yokubatte ī yo Yattemiyō! Yūki wo jama shiteru tamerai Saisho kara tsuyokunai yo Raitsu・kyamera redī ・ akushon! Renzu no mukō ni Kimi no naritai kimi ga matteru yo Jūgo fun no yūmei yori mo Jū ni bun no yume ga hoshī Raitsu・kyamera redī ・ akushon! Renzu no mukō ni Kimi no naritai kimi ga matteru yo Try and go yattemiyō! Saikō e sutāto! |-| Kanji= Now on air　ラブリーパワフルに The only one　う～ん　クールも好き！ 今日からわたし変わってみた！ キラッと　さくっとTry and go やってみよう！ いますぐレディー・アクション！ 未来ひろがる　友情　エモーション 両手じゃ足りないやりたいことを 思い切ってみて キラッとプリティ さくっとチャレンジ やってみよう！ ココロはもうわかってるでしょう そう　君のホントの長所 あとは魅せかた次第 自分らしく Go できること　もっと教えて できないこと　フォローしあって 似合うもの　みんなそれぞれ 君らしくいこう ひごと増えてく 願いの宝物 ほら最初の一歩 早くこっちに来て！ キラッとプリティ さくっとチャレンジ やってみよう！ ドキドキあふれて止まらない それはチャンスなんじゃない？ 変わることって むずかしいけれどカンタン いますぐレディー・アクション！ 未来ひろがる　友情　エモーション 両手じゃ足りないやりたいことを 思い切ってみて Try and go　やってみよう！ キラッとプリティ さくっとチャレンジ やってみよう！ カワイイだけじゃつまらない じゃあ　元気そえてみて 可能性は無限大 自分らしくGo 言いたいこと　大きな声で 秘めたいこと　それも大事ね とめどない想いアレコレ よくばっていいよ 弱気のヨロイ とっても重いから だいすきを集めて とっておきを着て！ キラッとプリティ さくっとチャレンジ やってみよう！ 勇気をジャマしてるためらい それはダメなことじゃない 誰しもみんな 最初から強くないよ ライツ・キャメラ　レディー・アクション！ ズーム映して　胸の奥底 レンズの向こうに 君のなりたい君が待ってるよ 明日(あす)へアップロード！ どんなことをしよう どんなものが見えるのだろう 15分の有名よりも 十二分(じゅうにぶん)の夢がほしい 勇気をジャマしてるためらい それはダメなことじゃない 誰しもみんな 最初から強くないよ ライツ・キャメラ　レディー・アクション！ ズーム映して　胸の奥底 レンズの向こうに 君のなりたい君が待ってるよ 明日(あす)へアップロード！ 明日(あす)へココロのチャンネルを合わせよう Try and go　やってみよう！ 最高へスタート！ |-| English= Now on air The only one try and go Let's try it! Right now Ready · Action! Our friendship emotion will spread to the future My both hands aren't enough for the things I want to do So stop thinking Let's try it! Go as the way you truly are Let's try it! The overwhelming throbbing won't stop Are difficult but easy Right now Ready · Action! My both hands aren't enough for the things I want to do So stop thinking Try and go, let's try it! Let's try it! Being a little greedy is okay Let's try it! To jam all the courage you have Strong from the start Lights・camera Ready ・ Action! Beyond the lens The "you" you want to be is waiting More than 15 minutes of being famous I want a 12 minutes dream Lights・camera Ready ・ Action! Beyond the lens The "you" you want to be is waiting Try and go let's try it! Start to be the best! Audio Gallery See Ready・Action!/Image Gallery and Ready・Action!/Video Gallery Trivia * This is the first duo song to appear in the anime as well as the first insert song in the anime. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Mirai Category:Songs sung by Emo Category:Duo Song